


A Dogs Purpose

by MarginalMadness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: Vicchan has been a loyal and loving companion to Yuuri, there is one last thing he can do to make sure he feels loved all his life





	

Vicchan blinked his sleepy, doggy eyes open, a light had suddenly filled the room but he hadn’t heard anyone approaching. He raised his head and sniffed at the air experimentally, tilting it to the side when he couldn’t smell the stranger, a small growl escaping his throat.

_Who are you?_

The strangers stepped closer to him, he looked like a young human, about the same age as his Yuuri was when he left, but he radiated a soft, effervescent, white glow. Bending over, he displayed his palm to the dog with a wide smile, that crinkled the corners of his eyes, that were half hidden behind long white hair.

_You may call me Samael._

He didn’t speak out loud but Vicchan heard him all the same, and Vicchan was shocked! No one had ever responded to him before, his humans couldn’t understand him, but this one could? He nudged the hand with his nose and gave it a lick, it was solid, warm and inviting, so he nuzzled it for a moment before looking back up at the uninvited guest.

_I know you, you look like the human in the pictures on the walls!_

Vicchan got up, running in circles on his Yuuri’s bed. He hadn’t been home in so long, but Vicchan was still allowed to sleep in here when he wanted too. WOW, his Yuuri was going to be so excited to see the man in the pictures, now he was in his bedroom. The glowing guest laughed, sitting on the bed, a hand coming to pet the excited pooch.

_Calm down, Vicchan. I chose this form so you wouldn’t be scared. We have to do something very important._

His tone suddenly became very serious and Vicchan sat next to him, placing his front paws over his legs so he could still get petted.

_What kind of important thing?_

The guest looked at him with a sad smile, still stroking his head.

_You’re time here is almost over, you must leave the Katsuki family and in doing so you will allow for something very important to happen._

Vicchan got up and moved to the end of the bed away from the being telling him these horrible things with a kind smile.

_No, I can’t leave. My humans still need me. If I leave who will my Yuuri, hug when he fails? Who will make him smile again? He hasn’t been home in a while but he will come back one day._

The other creature reached out a hand and beckoned Vicchan closer.

_When you leave he will be able to find a new love, a new happiness._

Vicchan lay down, with a small whine.

_He’ll be happy when I’m gone?_

The other being looked shocked, before laying down, wrapping itself around the dog and pulling it closer, carefully scratching the side of it’s face.

_Oh no, dear pup. He will be sad, so very sad he thinks it ruins everything, but it will start something that will make him happier than he’s ever been before. It will lead him to the man he will love for the rest of his life._

Vicchan’s head perked up at that.

_Really? He won’t be lonely anymore? He’ll have more people than just Vicchan?_

A gentle peal of laughter filled the air, as the being buried his smiling face in Vicchan’s fur.

_You’ll never understand why that was so funny, but yes, he’ll have more than just Vicchan, and that man as a dog also, who will love your Yuuri, just as much as you do._

Vicchan, looks up into the smiling pale blue, almost glowing eyes of this young, not-human and licks his face in agreement.

_If it will make my Yuuri happy, I will go with you._

The arms that were holding him, tightened just slightly, as the being placed a kiss to his fur.

_Thank you. Now you just lie there and go to sleep, and when you see a bright light, run towards it._

Vicchan nudged closer to the warm body, as it continued to pet him, slowly drifting out of consciousness as thoughts of chasing birds and sneaking bits of treats filled his mind, and when a light appeared, and a voice filled with love called his name, knowing he was fulfilling his purpose to lead his Yuuri to the man he would love forever, knowing there would be another dog there to look after him in Vicchan’s stead, _he ran_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from, or why. It wasn't like I watched the trailer recently I just got to thinking if Vicchan hasn't died, maybe Yuuri wouldn't have done so badly, he wouldn't have fell into a depression, wouldn't have skated Victor's routine and they would have never met. So the real MVP of this entire series is Vicchan.


End file.
